


They Never Know (Well, They Shouldn't)

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO PIC FIC [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angsty KaiSoo, M/M, Non AU, One-Sided Attraction, Post KaiStal AU, cameo of sehun suho, xiubaek knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st April 2016. Two months and 9 days have passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Never Know (Well, They Shouldn't)

**Author's Note:**

> The second instalment of EXO PICFIC because kaisoo always hurts me with these angsty pictures/gifs. It can be read as a sequel to my previous entry of this story. Grammar is out of the window. Please leave comments! I LOVE TO READ THEM

 

Jongin does not know. Jongin does not know how. Jongin does not know why. Nevermind, maybe he has an _idea_. And Jongin does not know what to do next. Kyungsoo has been ignoring him these days. For around two months to be exact, he isn't quite sure, he stopped counting. And it is killing him as much as he will like to admit. It doesn't help that EXO is making a group comeback right now and with the influx of lines that he is unfortunately blessed with and the issue of him dating Krystal (now publicly), it is not his fault that he just blew up under the stress. And of all people, Kyungsoo. It is not really his fault.

 

The elder has always been treating him like a little brother, coddling as much as possible. He appreciates that, he really does. But that does not give him the right to flare up in front of his favourite Hyung. He knows.

 

Luckily the fans have not caught up with the awkward tension between the two members, or Junmyeon will have to nag at them again. Then again, they were never seen together after his dating news took over all the korean news sites. Kyungsoo was still busy promoting his movie and Jongin stayed to practise and practise for their double-title track comeback. And maybe sneak in a few dates with his girlfriend. 

 

But for now, Kyungsoo is not speaking to him. Sure, now that they are promoting together, they will have to be within two meter radius between each other. And also the times he has to grab Kyungsoo's ass while Kyungsoo duck under him to cup his thigh to the strong beats of Monster's opening. Other than that, nothing. They no longer joke around like when they were in concerts. They don't even stand beside each other unless necessary. The air is often cold and thick around them, and maybe some of the members have already sensed that.

 

"Are you going to keep ignoring him like that?" A breath sneaked up to Kyungsoo's ear while he was ready to take a nap on the way to their mini fanmeet. His eyes shot open and silently let out a 'What the fuck?" to the intruder of his personal space. He looked to realise that it was Baekhyun, and _oh my god Baekhyun_. Kyungsoo resisted to roll his eyes to the back of his head if not for the hand dangerously close to his head. He knew Baekhyun meant business and you do not ignore Baekhyun when he means business.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He whispered as he attempted to turn his back to the window even it meant that he will squish his face towards the curtains of the van. Because he does not want to talk about it right now, and forever. The same hand jerk him back to his original position and Baekhyun sneaked a peek at the back where Jongin is sleeping soundly on Sehun's shoulder. Both of them are knocked out flat.

 

"You know what I mean," Baekhyun spoke surprisingly soft, "I'm not blind, so are the rest of us." 

 

"But seriously, talk to that guy you know," he looked back again, "He seems kind of miserable without his favourite Hyung coddling him and generally being disgusting." 

 

"That's what you do to Minseok all the time, twat," Kyungsoo muttered lowly, knowing that the hand was still close to his face, "No, he's fine. He got a mega hot girlfriend that's more famous, prettier and kinder than me."

 

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend, maybe just jealous because you ain't his boyfriend, yet." The other chuckled and quickly died down as he saw hot blazing glares from him. 

 

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," Baekhyun suddenly sang, and as Kyungsoo met the former's eyes, he knew what he meant, and sighed.

 

He will try. Maybe?

 

They quickly reached the venue of the fanmeet. As they poured out of the van and stood their positions, Kyungsoo made an effort to stand beside Jongin. Just kidding, Minseok was wedged between them, even though he did not want to. (But since he's a good member, he would just stay there to provide moral support to whoever needs it.) Jongin also noticed, and appeared a lot more awkward than usual. Well, interview Jongin is already pretty awkward to begin with, but with Kyungsoo standing so close to him for the first time in two months, he is about to shit his pants.

 

Kyungsoo is dizzy with the intense gaze to the side of his face even though there was a human shield (Minseok: Hey.....) between him and the gaze. He does not know what he was doing. And he feels like dying.

 

"Hello! Nice weather today, isn't it?" He speaks into his microphone as a thunder ripped through the sky and Minseok is now staring weirdly at him and the sky. _Ahh shit_ , he thinks as he let out a few nervous laughs to cover his mistake and waits for Junmyeon to save the day like the good leader he is. 

 

Kyungsoo almost lasted the whole of the fanmeet until Minseok suddenly bended down to pick up his pen and he accidentally met eyes with the younger. A pang hit his heart and stilled it. He cannot breathe.

 

Is this what he had been missing? 

 

He quickly turned away as Jongin continued to stare at him. Then, as if on cue, both of them clapped and waved goodbye to the fans as it was really raining. "Good weather huh," Minseok piped, as he walked down the steps with Kyungsoo.

 

_Hyung, why?_

 

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, don't let him know._

 

_Hyung, can you come back?_

 

_Haha, when have I not come back? I'm always coming back, whether I like it or not._

 


End file.
